Choices
by whyndancer
Summary: A first chapter that i am too darned tired to finish righ now. Review and tell me if you wold like to see it finished or if I should just delete it.
1. Default Chapter

Author's note: Real quick poke-fic Just saw this episode and lightning struck

Author's note: First poke-fic. Just saw this episode and lightning struck. Also if anything's miss-spelled that's because I'm not patient enough to try and look it up anywhere. And if the dialogue is wrong that's because I don't remember exactly what everybody said. I had no idea when the episode began that I would be writing a fic about it.

Disclaimer: do not own Pokemon or anything related to it.

Choices.

"Ash! What do you think you're doing? Get off the railing before you fall off."

"Sorry Misty," He grinned in reply. "I'm just so excited. I only need one more badge and I'm in the orange league!"

Misty shook her head as Ash climbed back down onto the deck of the boat. He was just such a child sometimes. She was only about six months older than he was, but at times she felt like she was subbing for his mom. 

"Hey you guys!" Tracy was summoning them from the bow of the boat they were using to get to Trovita Island. "Come look! I think someone's in trouble!"

As she peered out over the water Misty could see a small girl clinging to a Seel as they struggled to stay afloat in the midst of the treacherous currents and dangerous whirlpools that swept among the tall spires of stone surrounding the small island they were approaching. 

She immediately called staryu from its pokeball and jumped into the water after it.

__

Where are they? The eddying water obscured her vision as she searched for the little girl. _Wait! There they are! _She quickly guided staryu under the girl and her pokemon and lifted them up to the surface of the water. 

As soon as they got back up to the deck of the boat the little girl threw her arms around Misty in a hug. 

"Thank you, oh, thank you!"

When the boat pulled up to the dock the travelers were greeted by a group of young men who were obviously pokemon trainers. The little girl ran to the tallest one and was swept up in a big bear hug.

"Mahri don't you ever go swimming alone again!" exclaimed the brown haired young man. "I was so worried!"

He then turned to Misty with his most charming smile. "And I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you enough for saving my sister. We don't have any trainers on the island as skilled with water pokemon as you are. I would love it if you could stay for a while to help teach us some of what you know." As he spoke he and several of the other trainers whipped out a number of beautiful bouquets of flowers and held them out for Misty to take.

Misty blushed and took the flowers. 

The boy signaled for some music to be started and immediately swept Misty up in a dance.

__

Wow, he's so romantic. And he thinks I'm great. I never get appreciated properly when I'm traveling with Ash. The stars in Misty's eyes grew larger as she felt herself being swept off her feet.

I'm going to post this now just too see if anyone thinks it's worth continuing. I'm too tired right now and am a little too fuzzy on the episode to finish right now. 

*Also, If I make it into chapters I'll be up on the sort by newest chapters thing more.* 

This will hopefully evolve (no pun intended) into a POV fic about how Misty feels when the Trovita Island gym leader asks her to stay with him.


	2. Worries

Disclaimer: do not own pokemon or anything related to it

Disclaimer: do not own pokemon or anything related to it.

Episode cited is "Misty Meets Her Match."

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long to get this part up. It took me so long to figure out what I wanted to do with it, so that I wouldn't have to quote half the episode before getting to the part that has any real relevance. By that time the episodes were cycling back toward the one I am writing about and I figured I might as well wait and watch it again. But, anyways, here's part 2.

Choices.

Chapter 2

Misty sighed at the wayward locks of red-orange hair that insisted on sticking out from her head at an angle. As she brushed the knots and snarls from her short straight hair, she sighed, wished she could brush the worries form her thoughts just as easily. 

As soon as Ash realized that the charming young man who had so abruptly swept her into a dance was Rudy, the Trovita Island Gym leader, he had, of course, barged in with his intentions of winning a gym badge. As usual he had absolutely no clue that he was being rude and intrusive, but that was typical Ash Ketchum. 

Then there was the target shooting run on the river. True, Ash had hit and destroyed all of the targets, but she was still picking small pieces of ash from her hair from when he let charizard out. If she knew Ash, the only reason he let charizard out in the first place was to get attention. But it really was sad, the way charizard disrespected and disobeyed him like that. Ash really loved his pokemon, and charmander had loved him in return. He didn't show it so much but she knew it really hurt him when charizard ignored or toasted him. That was one of the best things about him, the way she knew he cared for each and every one of his pokemon as a friend and more. That was one of the reasons Rudy's request was so difficult to cope with. 

Rudy had made an utterly fabulous dinner for Mahri and her. In fact he was almost as good a cook as Brock. She wouldn't really mind being a big sister to Mahri, especially since she had plenty of experience with being a little sister. It was after dinner dancing with the pokemon that preyed on her mind. That was when Rudy had asked her to stay on Trovita for good. It was that question that had her worrying her bottom lip as she readied herself for bed. It wasn't that she didn't like Rudy, he was a really great guy and he did know just how to make her feel special and valued. But stay? For good? She'd had some of the best, most exciting times of her life when traveling with Ash. If she hadn't met up with him, she'd probably have gone home long ago out of lack of spirit or sheer boredom. Keeping Ash and, before, Brock in line had given her something to do, it made her feel needed. But Rudy and Mahri said they needed her too. 

What on earth was she going to do?

__

I guess the best thing I can do right now is just sleep on it and give Rudy my decision after the match tommorow.

This was probably the hardest choice she'd ever had to make. Needless to say, sleep did not come easy.

To be continued…

Yuppers, I 'm dragging it out again.

Shouldn't take too long for next part though this time, 'cause I know more or less what I want to do with it and I now have the episode on tape.

Well, 'til next time, TaTa.

P.S. Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleasepleaseplease Review. Thank you.

Whyndancer.


End file.
